1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to shape memory polymer (SMP) material compositions, related methods and related applications. More particularly, embodiments relate to shape memory polymer material compositions, related methods and related applications that provide shape memory polymer material compositions with enhanced performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shape memory polymer material compositions represent a class of external stimuli responsive material compositions that have a capability to remember a pre-programmed shape imprinted during preparation or synthesis. Thus, shape memory polymer material compositions may, for example, be shape reformed at a higher temperature to impart a desired temporary shape, and subsequently recovered to an original shape when influenced by a particular external stimulus, such as but not limited to an external thermal stimulus, an external optical stimulus and/or an external magnetic radiation stimulus.
Shape memory polymer material compositions are attractive for a growing variety of applications in diverse fields, where such applications may include, but are not limited to, biomedical component applications and optical component applications.
While shape memory polymer material compositions are thus desirable within various applications due to their permanent shape retention and recovery characteristics within the context of transitory shape deformation, shape memory polymer material compositions are nonetheless not entirely without problems. In that regard, shape memory polymer material compositions do not necessarily provide enhanced or optimal shape memory retention and recovery characteristics within the context of shape memory polymer material compositions that have enhanced mechanical properties, such as but not limited to enhanced storage modulus.
Since a shape memory characteristic may be a desirable characteristic within a polymer material composition that otherwise possesses enhanced mechanical properties, desirable are additional shape memory polymer material compositions with enhanced properties, such as but not limited to enhanced mechanical properties.